Minecraft Standard Time
Minecraft Standard Time (simply acronymed M'''. '''S. T.) is the time that revolves around the entire world of minecraftia. It is unknown how time was proposed or measured in the ancient days of minecraft, but for one thing, unlike real life time, their time tends to be faster when you see it than what it is supposed to be. Notch has proposed that time should be faster because He needed a task for the player to survive through the night and fight monsters and also you can skip the time at night like you normally do when you sleep, but even though you can do the same by instantly sleeping and opening up your eyes for a second. But in reality, it doesn't happen like that, it allows you to have random dreams projected into your mind and also lasts more than a minute as well. Around the lands of minecraft, the time in the Area goes faster than normal time, which revolves the entire world around for only 20 minutes. History Long before the time of Classic, Notch planned to have the time set to where it can be faster than the average world Notch is in. Notch planned the suns and moons the same way as his realm, but with a faster time to make time go faster for the person to see in the world of minecraft. He knew that if any young person gets bored of having a daytime schedule for a long time in the horizon like in his realm, then he has to make it quicker to make time pass. He also planned to make people skip time ahead in the world of minecraft as well, Making it a Time Leap in the Minecraft Time Continuum. Now the Earliest recordings of time in minecraft has dated back from the time when Krynos the Time Mage figured out why the sky was moving so fast, He introduced it since the time of Indev and around the time of 2500 B.C. (Real Life Standard Time). Krynos the Time Mage set that the day time lasts 5 to 6.5 minutes per day and Night is set the same lasting as of day time. He proposed of some other settings to time that notch would propose to add for people to know later on. Thanks to Krynos the Time Mage, we can easily tell why time goes so fast in the game. The time in the mineraft world is similar to ours, but it is faster. To most of the creatures and other people in the game, they treat time as if it was our time in Reality. Ever since the Krynos the Time Mage proposed his true theory of time in minecraft, One person who saw this had thought that time was too fast, so then the one person would later become a persent-day Enderman had somehow discovered in his own dimension where time cannot pass and can be undetermined. This is also the same when Polohaemus (Herobrine's Ancestor) Built the first Nether Portal and got pushed off by a warrior named Kovinius the dominator who got in it. Kovinius entered it and as time passed in the overworld, he grew old while he was inside the nether and time was the same when he got out of the portal. He died when time passed for 2 days while he stayed for a long time in the Nether. This is also tells that the Nether is Undeterminate to time as well. Later on in history, as time passes by, another major event in discovery happens when a new dimension called the Twilight Forest was discovered by Prenpalt in 1355 AD (around the time of Infdev). He discovered that time is slower in the Twilight Forest than it is in the Overworld. The Twilight Forest's Time in the Dimension lasted a moonly day (day that is barely night) for 30 minutes and the same for Dusk Night (night that is barely sunny). Afterall, when Prenpalt discovered the Koboldians and Sappers, He found out that he is not the only person of his type. When his portal got destroyed by Herobrine's other Ancestor Merdrich I, He got stuck inside the dimension forever and became the first Lich King as well.